


Tomorrow and Today

by AdorableDoom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tomorrow isn't certain, you live for today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow and Today

**Author's Note:**

> Potential spoilers for Rogue One: A Star Wars Story.

    "The world is coming undone."   
      That's what Saw Gerrera had said when they had come to recruit him. And that's certainly what it felt like when the world around them ignited in an explosion of fire and debris. Jyn reached for Cassian just as he did the same, both of them hitting the ground with a painful thud as the world, well, came undone around them. They stayed there on the ground, each gripping the other like they were the only steady thing left in the galaxy. "The bombers have passed," came the mechanical voice of Kaytoo somewhere off to the side what seemed an eternity later.  
      Cassian got to his feet and offered Jyn his hand which she took, letting him pull her to her feet. The world around them was in ruins, smoke and shattered rocks littering what had been a relatively peaceful strip on this frozen wasteland. Wherever the Empire went death, destruction, and misery always followed in their wake. Even on a desolate place like this.     "You okay?" Cassian asked, momentarily bringing Jyn out of her morbid contemplation.  
     Jyn glanced down at herself. Apart from being covered in dust and a few bumps and scrapes from the flying debris she was otherwise okay. Jyn nodded, "You?" To her estimation Cassian looked about the same still she doesn't quite let herself believe it until he nods in assurance. It was only then that she realized he hadn't let go of her hand nor had she let go of his.   
     There's a moment, barely a heartbeat where neither of them moves or says a word, they simply stood there, still clutching hands like a lifeline with the knowledge that they could've lost each other. That they could still lose each other. They'd only known each other for a short time, barely at all really, yet the idea seemed utterly unthinkable to her. Maybe that's why Jyn does what she does next. Jyn loses her mind completely and kisses him.   
Cassian is startled for a brief second before he kisses her back. Jyn kisses him like the world is coming to an end. Maybe it is. His arms lock around her waist while she knots her hands in his hair. It's soft against her fingers.   
      This is a mistake. She knows it. He's her friend. Maybe the only friend she's ever had. She's not supposed to want this for so many reasons.   
Yet she needs this, wants this. Wants him. The universe is going to hell and she needs this, just this one moment. And honestly who the hell even cares? The world's coming apart at the seams.   
     "The Captain has been wanting to do that for quite sometime," came that oh so helpful mechanical voice once more. And honestly Jyn had forgotten the droid was even there. It's enough to finally break them apart, Jyn nearly doubled over with laughter while Cassian was staring up at the massive droid in speechless horror. "You told them that?" she managed between peels of laughter. "No!" Cassian protested just as Kaytoo replied "Yes. Frequently," in its placid tone.  
      Jyn honestly can't remember the last time she'd laughed this much. It's a strange sensation (albeit not an unpleasant one) but maybe not entirely appropriate given the current circumstances but once she starts she can't seem to stop. Eventually, Cassian shook his head in defeat and laughed along with her. "I believe the two of you to be hysterical," Kaytoo observed. "Shall I attempt medical assistance?"  
     The suggestion is enough to instantly sober Jyn. In a fight, the droid was invaluable but she wasn't sure she'd want her health in its hands. Cassian must've felt the same because he was quick to shake his head. "No. No, we're okay," he assured his, their, companion. The strange trio stared at out at the vastness of Jedha, still strangely unchanged by earlier events.   
     It must've been beautiful once, Jyn thought, though it was soured when she looked up at the massive star destroyer looming overhead. Cassian lightly bumped his shoulder against hers. "It won't always be like this," he said with so much certainty that against her will, against all common sense Jyn actually wants to believe him. The sun was setting in the distance, painting the sky in brilliant shades of orange and red. "We should go," she said after a moment.  
     They were still a bit out from the city where the next two potential recruits for their potential suicide mission were and it was probably best they didn't spend much time in the open. "Yeah," Cassian agreed, offering her his hand once more. Jyn gave him a faint smile which he returned. She'd fallen in love in the middle of a war. It was such an utter cliche and a bad one at that.   
     Star crossed lovers meet under terrible, tragic circumstances! It sounded like the plot of every trashy holo drama ever made. She reached out and took his hand none the less. And yet in that moment, with the Empire out for blood, standing on frozen sand beneath a massive warship, neither of them certain there would be a tomorrow, there's nowhere else she'd rather be. The strange trio, the captain, the criminal, and the former Imperial droid set off across the harsh wasteland towards the small city glittering in the distance.  
     "Hey Kaytoo," Jyn said when the droid ambled up to walk along side them, "what else has the Captain said about me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Me lying to myself: I'm not going to write anymore Rogue One fics until the movie comes out.


End file.
